Habromania
by JustAnAverageWriter3
Summary: This is for the Writers Anonymous POV Challenge, the story of someone watching the large changes in the protagonist's lives, all while slowly suffering from the loss of her friend.


_**Persephone's best friend, Melanie, who has watched her best friend for so long, watches as she gets stolen away. (Poor Melanie just wants her friend to be happy.)**_

Melanie's P.O.V

I was on my way to the cafeteria to meet up with Persephone, I thought maybe we could have a little girl time before I had to lose her to her shadow. I spotted her, she waved me over gladly- But there _he_ was too. I sat down before her since her shadow was reserving the space next to her. _Her shadow, ha, you're a freaking genius, Mel._

"Morning Melanie!" she smiled and nudged the boy beside her to greet her back.

"Brown." Damian offered stiffly.

"Wayne," I replied, only out of courtesy for Persephone's sake.

I shifted under the intense gaze of her shadow, he always seemed to be around her- It annoyed the hell out of me- Mister Prince of Gotham wasn't used to sharing, and he thought he could keep my_ best friend_? Of course, they were friends first, but that's what they thought. I met her in 6th grade, and even then I knew she loved the heck out of him- And maybe he needed it, but he took advantage of things. That's how he worked, but maybe he was learning- _He sure as hell didn't show it._ I let my gaze slide to Persephone, who had been looking at him the whole time, lost in his piercing emerald eyes.

_Now she was a different case_\- I pretty much knew it the minute I met the two and became friends with her. She practically worshipped everything he did and said, although she had always tried to show him how to be a 'civil' person. But, why did she love him as she did?

Why _indeed._

I wasn't really the possessive type, unlike Gotham Prince over there, but I felt she was always distant when he was around- Distant as in she was off in some sort of reverie about him- Like he changed who she was. Maybe I was going crazy, or maybe I just had a keen eye for detail, but it was true- Persephone was not Persephone when she was with him.

I cleared my throat, and Persephone looked to me, breaking away from his eyes. Damian, on the other hand, who was rather upset about the sudden parting of her attention span, glared directly into my soul._ I wonder if he ever had a soul..._

"Yes?" Persephone smiled, that same smile she held for everyone. It's like she could share her smile with the goddamn Joker and not even worry that there was a sociopath standing before her. On that note...

_M__aybe Damian's__ a psychopath__, he sure has the money for any kind of crazy plan he __could think of._

I snapped out of my thinking, "Well, you know it is Friday, and I thought we could go to see a movie, ya know? Girl time?" I said dryly, swirling my overcooked pasta.

Persephone's features fell, and I knew that look-_ I forgot_,_ she's gonna spend __time__ with her shadow._

"Well, I was already going to have dinner with Damian..." she trailed uncertainty, and I looked to him.

His eyes glinted in triumph, 'You think you can take her from me? Think again.' He gave the smallest of the smuggest smile I had ever witnessed- and trust me when I say I know smug.

I glared at him, before look at her with a disappointed face. "Oh, I see... It's alright Seph, I just thought you know, for _once_, I could hang out with_ my best friend._" I accentuated my words by stabbing into my salad in anger and frustration, then eating it.

Damian merely raised his eyebrow, I scowled right back, 'You know what you're doing.' he smirked, 'Oh I do.' I growled, 'You lousy son of a-' I noticed Persephone, she was looking at him again- Like _that_ kind of looking at him. Like he was the best thing in the world kind of a look.

Ugh, it was rather disturbing. How much she loved him, but not that I could ever hate her for it. I only hated him for it.

I broke our little conversation, one she was clearly oblivious to.

"Hey, why don't I come with you? We can all enjoy dinner together, as _friends_." I said, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. I watched for his reaction, purely satisfied with it.

She perked up, ignoring the sarcasm- she usually did. "Oh, that would be perfect, what do you think Dami?"

Damian glared daggers at me- he can glare all he wants for all I care, it's just fun to see him internally fume.

Persephone nudged him when she noticed his look, "Please, Dami? It's been so long since I've hung out with the two people I care most about."

Damian softened- Only for her, that was the truth, and boy did I know it. Everyone else got his cold hard stares, and she got some semblance of a decent expression. _Can he even smile?_

"Very well," he replied begrudgingly, before looking to me. "It seems that you'll be coming home with us today."

"Indeed it does, Wayne," I replied coolly, flashing a shit-eating grin. _So he thought he could have her to herself, didn't he?_ It was my mistake in trying to test that theory, but I was always a do first, think never, kind of person.

"Thank you." Persephone had brought both teens out of their thinking. I gave her a smile, and he merely hinted at one.

"So, how'd you do in the English test?" I asked, taking her cup and drinking down the soda, it left a fizzy trail down my throat. _Refreshing._

She grabbed the cup from me, giving me a 'look.' "Oh I think I did good, you know me, English is the only thing I'm good at," she was always humble about things, but also degrading, and that wasn't right. She was just so talented, it killed me to see her act as if she wasn't.

I scoffed, waving my fork dismissively. "Nah, you're great at a lot of things- Take art for instance, whose trophy is sitting in the hall right now?"

She looked down, embarrassed by my flattery- She was always easily flustered by compliments. "Mine."

"Exactly, and it wasn't just some small school thing, it was a collaboration of the best schools in the state. And you got first place." I said, waving my fork around for dramatic effect. _So I enjoy the dramatic effect, who doesn't?_

She grinned, brushing aside her hair. "Yeah, I really thought I would lose, all those other artists had real talent too."

Damian finally broke in, "You have more talent then all of them combined."

_He finally said something smart,_ I mused.

She blushed- again, something only he could get her to do. "Thanks, Dami."

He looked at me, that smug of all smug smirks was plastered on his features for a brief moment. I glared, I wanted to punch his perfect teeth right there right then. But he knew I wouldn't. He knew I couldn't. All because of Persephone. And that nearly broke me down. Knowing that I couldn't help because she didn't see what the problem was in the first place. I felt like I was going to busticate. And I did. _I lost her and then lost myself._

Soon Persephone was chattering away, and all I did was a nod in agreement, so many things were running through my mind at that moment. Actually more like every day. I've been her friend for about four years, and I know she isn't the same Persephone. She suddenly had a rather capricious personality, she used to always be happy, but now you could tell there was fear, and something more- It scared me to know she was changing. But did that stop it?

_No_

And Persephone had grown so used to him, that the minute he wasn't around, she was searching everywhere for him. And as the year went on, and time passed, I saw the dynamic of the two change. It wasn't just a love they could ignore- not anymore at least- And that was it. They were dating, and I knew that I was gonna be that awkward third wheel.

_Which, isn't all that bad... Is it?_

But that's if she ever remembered she had a best friend. I felt left out. _Abandoned._ Even though she was still here, right before me. Maybe I was being overreactive or overdramatic, but it was true. And the lies were all so fake, yet I still fell for them. Lying and telling myself, this was life, and she wouldn't change. But she did._ Because of him._

And that him, was Damian, he had his own plans for her, that was clear- at least to me- And Persephone, well, she had never been so charmolypi. It confused me, and it wasn't easy since I was someone who could easily see what was really going on. I just wanted my friend. And it was like a game of tug of war. I had one end, and he had the other, and I was pulling and pulling but it never worked, but the rope always seemed to give for him- Never for me.

_Hopeless_ was the word I was looking for.

It was a sisyphean and pointless fight. But it's not like what I said or did make much of a difference because I hardly got a word in. I watched them both, sometimes Persephone didn't even remember I was there, she was so brainwashed by him. I just wanted her to realize that there was something wrong, and she was lying to herself and everyone about it. She was slipping away, because of _him_. She was changing because of _him._

Then the bell rang, breaking me out of my deep thoughts, Persephone looked at me with a small smile, a hint of sadness in her eyes. _Had she known what I was thinking about?_

_Probably not._

"I guess I'll see you later then, sorry we couldn't talk more, Melanie. We can talk as much as you want during dinner." she stood and Damian getting up with her, gave me one last scowl.

I sighed, standing up with them, I plastered a smile to my face, as fake as it was it did the job. "I know. Alright Seph, we'll meet up at the front once the last bell rings?"

Persephone nodded, and Damian gave a simple tip of the head. I glanced at him, "I hope you don't mind me intruding on your dinner, Damian." I said with false innocence.

Damian clenched his jaw, he saw Persephone watching him from the corner of his eye. "Of course not. I just hope you taste buds are as refined as the food you're going to eat."

I smirked, I decided to poke at his buttons. "Oh, they are. I'm going to enjoy every second of it."

"Wonderful," he growled, before pulling Persephone away with him. She waved softly, and I gave her a shake of my head.

_I __wasn't about to lose my friend._ Ha, infamous last words.

_**So, how did I do? If you don't know much about them, overview my story,**_ _**The meaning of happiness, and you'll understand. I hope you enjoy!**_


End file.
